April 21, 2016 Thursday Night SmackDown
The April 21, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on April 19, 2016 at The O2 Arena in London, England. Episode summary ‘Miz TV’ with special guest AJ Styles The Miz and Maryse kicked off SmackDown at London’s O2 Arena by welcoming special guest AJ Styles onto “Miz TV.” The A-Lister wasted little time stirring the pot of controversy. After highlighting The Phenomenal One’s longstanding alliance with Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson during their days in Japan, he proceeded to grill the No. 1 contender to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship about whether he, in any way, influenced his cohorts to attack Roman Reigns on Raw. In response, Styles not only denied involvement, but also made it very clear that he does not need Gallows and Anderson’s help in his World Title Match against The Big Dog at WWE Payback. When Miz and Maryse decided to further pushed their guest, attempting to adapt various movie quotes to fit their points — along with a tad too much PDA — Styles knocked The Awesome One to the canvas. Later, it was announced that Miz and Styles would square off one-on-one on SmackDown. AJ Styles vs The Miz Following an earlier confrontation with Intercontinental Champion Miz on “Miz TV,” AJ Styles stepped through the ropes to battle The A-Lister one-on-one. But at the height of a fairly evenly matched showdown that took both competitors to the limit, The Awesome One decided to take a walk. However, his exit was blocked by the sudden emergence of Styles’ old friends Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson — a tandem who carried out assaults on both WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns and The Usos in recent weeks. Whether The Phenomenal One had anything to do with the intimidating pair’s decision to walk down the ramp remained a mystery. What was clear was that their two-man roadblock opened the door for the No. 1 contender to the World Title to hit his adversary with a pair of flying forearms, both outside and inside the ring, to walk out with the victory. But was Styles in cahoots with his longtime allies? Perhaps the WWE Universe will find out when Gallows & Anderson debut against The Usos this Monday night on Raw. Natalya & Paige vs Naomi & Tamina Poised to take on WWE Women’s Champion Charlotte at WWE Payback — with her uncle WWE Hall of Famer Bret Hart on hand to counter any interference from Ric Flair — Natalya teamed with Paige on SmackDown against Naomi & Tamina. In the contest’s final moments, when Tamina broke up the pin attempt that saved her partner, Natalya quickly locked her in the Sharpshooter. Seconds later, London’s hometown hero Paige cinched in the PTO to make Naomi tap out. Results * Singles Match: AJ Styles defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) * Tag Team Match: '''Paige & Natalya defeated Team B.A.D. (Naomi & Tamina) by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Eden Stiles Media Category:SmackDown episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Maryse Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Eden Category:WWE television episodes